Poison Ivy (DC Animated Universe)
Poison Ivy '''(real name: '''Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley) is a major recurring antagonist in the DC Animated Universe. ''She is a botanist who led a secret life as a eco-terrorist. She is Harley Quinn's best friend and roommate. Poison Ivy is a major antagonist in ''Batman: The Animated Series and it's sequel The New Batman Adventures and one of the two main protagonists of the Gotham Girls ''spin-off series. She is also one of the two main antagonists turned anti-heroine in the 2017 film ''Batman and Harley Quinn. She was voiced by Diane Pershing''. ''In the movie ''Batman and Harley Quinn, ''she is voiced by Paget Brewster. Biography Batman: The Animated Series In her early life, Pamela Isley had a PhD in botany from Gotham University, She was once employed by Chez Gerard, a cosmetics firm, as a research chemist in charge of developing new perfumes. She also offered a weekly lecture series at the university on rare and extinct plant species. At some point, she became the meta-human known as Poison Ivy and who is now part-plant, able to communicate telepathically with plant life, and capable of synthesizing chemicals from her body at will, either as deadly poisons or antidotes. Poison Ivy's first act was manipulating District Attorney Harvey Dent into having a date with her, because she had marked him as a "murderer" for his part in arranging the excavation of land for the future site of Stonegate Penitentiary. The excavation had involved in bulldozing a field of wildflowers, including a rare wild rose that would have gone extinct if she had not saved it first. Appropriately, she used extract from the rose to create a rare and deadly poison, which she administered to Dent through a deep kiss. He fell into a coma and was not expected to live. But Dent's personal friend, Bruce Wayne (Batman) investigated the crime and discovered the origin of the poison, Batman confronted Isley, who now calls herself "Poison Ivy". In a ensuing struggle, Batman captured the rose as a "hostage", forcing Ivy to surrender the antidote she had developed. He managed to save Harvey's life, and Ivy was imprisoned in Stonegate. She was later transferred to Arkham. A few months later, Ivy may have escaped or been released from Arkham, she opens an all-natural resort spa outside of Gotham, under the alias "Dr. Daphne Demeter". The "Eternal Youth Spa" was a bait through which Ivy attracted wealthy business men and women guilty of certain environmental crimes, and "treated" them with plant-derived toxins, which transformed the people into plants themselves. By unfortunate coincidence, a greedy Wayne Enterprises executive had made a deal with a South American company to level a section of the Amazon rain forest, before Bruce aborted it. Ivy targeted Bruce for his perceived part in the deal, and Alfred Pennyworth attended in Bruce's place for a free spa getaway. When Alfred disappeared, Batman quickly deduced the doctor's true identity, and stopped Ivy's plan yet again. Sometime later, during a heist at the Gotham Museum, Ivy meets Harley Quinn for the first time, who was recently evicted from the Joker's gang, and she helped Ivy escape the clutches of the Gotham Police Department. Though they seem to have completely opposite personalities, Ivy and Harley have (somewhat) common goals bonded them into a formidable duo. Harley seemed to thrive on the experience of an honestly affectionate partner, while Ivy admired Harley's streak of fun and ingenuity, though she was exasperated by Harley's unshakeable devotion to the Joker. The girls become the very best of friends and sister-in-arms. Shortly after uniting, they took Gotham by storm with a crime spree. Dubbed "The New Queens of Crime", their actions went unstopped for a long time. Despite Batman's best efforts, he was unable to capture the two girls. It was only after when their home was destroyed by the Joker, that Ivy and Harley were captured by Renee Montoya. New Batman Adventures Coming Soon...... Relationships Friends and Allies * Harley Quinn - Best Friend and Sister-figure. * Mad Hatter - Friend and Ally. * Riddler - Ally. * Two-Face - Ally and Former Enemy. * Ventriloquist & Scarface † - Friends and Allies. * Scarecrow - Friend and Ally. * Killer Croc - Friend and Ally. * Livewire - Close Friend and Ally. Neutral * Joker - Usually Enemy and Occasional Ally. * Catwoman - Sometimes Enemy and Occasional Ally. Enemies * Batman - Archenemy. * Nightwing - Enemy. * Batgirl - Second Archenemy. * Robin - Enemy. * Alfred Pennyworth - Enemy and Hostage. * James Gordon - Enemy. * Renee Montoya - Enemy and Rival. * Supergirl - Enemy. * Static - Enemy. * Dora Smithy - Enemy. * Justice League - Enemies. * Floronic Man - Enemy and Former Ally. Gallery Gotham_Girls_Vol_1_2_Virgin_.jpg|Poison Ivy in the Gotham Girls comics. m01Poison Ivy Early.jpg|Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series). Poison_Torment.jpg|Ivy tormenting Batman. LoveFlowers.jpg|Ivy's love for roses. Ivy Disguise.jpg|Ivy as Dr. Daphne Demeter. First Meet.jpg|Ivy meeting Harley Quinn for the first time. 300000.jpg|Ivy and Robin confused Pan22.jpg|Poison Ivy (The New Batman Adventures) H&I Face Wayne.jpg|Ivy and Harley hijacking Bruce Wayne's car. IvyStolenCard.jpg|Ivy holding Bruce Wayne's credit cards after stealing them. 110011.jpg|Ivy on a shopping spree with Harley. Going out.jpg|Ivy reminding Harley that they can't draw Batman's attention until they have an edge. Ivy/Live.jpg|Ivy and Livewire together. 07707.jpg IvyVs.Bats.jpg|Ivy strangling Batman in hopes of killing him. Ivy in Gotham Girls.gif|Poison Ivy (Gotham Girls) Gotham Girls Episode 1.png|Ivy trying to break into the vault The beautiful Poison Ivy (1).jpg|Poison Ivy and the nice pretty The beautiful Poison Ivy (2).jpg|Poison Ivy and the nice pretty 19-2003.jpg|Ivy (Static Shock) Ivy_Lord.png|Poison Ivy in the Justice Lords' universe. Flash&Ivy.jpg|Ivy (Justice Lord) meets the Flash. 07.jpg.png|Poison Ivy (Batman and Harley Quinn) 11.jpg.png|Ivy with Floronic Man/Jason Woodrue. 20.jpg.png|Ivy shocked and disappointed to see Harley with Batman and Nightwing. 29.jpg.png|Poison Ivy vs. Nightwing 39Yam Offer.jpg AHa185O.png 37.jpg.png|Ivy's Angry Glare. tumblr_ourzj9yLPK1tzjbxpo1_1280.jpg|Ivy is touched by Harley's tears. Tumblr out1peTdlq1w68kuto3 1280.png|Ivy tearfully hugs Harley and reconciles with her. tumblr_ouyaw6V9ne1rq5km5o1_1280.png|Ivy and Harley holding each other when confronted by an angry and betrayed Floronic Man. Trivia * Poison Ivy sees Harley Quinn as a little sister to her, as she will doing anything to protect her. Ivy also seems to love Harley more than anything else in the world, despite her Misanthropic nature and undying love for plants. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misandrists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Female Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Hybrids Category:Brainwashers Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Mutated Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:On & Off Category:Psychopath Category:Addicts Category:Insecure Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster